dbxv2fandomcom-20200213-history
DLC
DLC, short for downloadable content is extra content for Xenoverse 2 that can be bought online. Although it is called downloadable content, it is included for everyone in the updates and you only buy access to it, since it is necessary for compatibility with other people online. DLC1 (Super Pack 1) Release date: 20th December 2016 Price: 10$, £6.40, 32 Zł DLC 1 includes: *2 playable characters: Cabba, Frost (final form) *1 new master and a new playable preset: Hit *5 new attacks: **Time Skip/Flash Skewer **Time Skip/Jump Spike **Time Skip/Back Breaker **Time Skip/Tremor Pulse **Breaker Energy Wave *3 new parallel quests: 101, 102, 103 *2 new costumes: **Cabba's battle suit **Champa's outfit *5 new Super Souls: **"I'll make you regret that!" **"Don't quit! Get up!" **"This is not a weapon." **"I've been saving this! Kaioken!" **"Now you understand. Surrender." *2 emotes: Seeking Opponent, Recruiting Team Members DLC2 (Super Pack 2) Release date: 28th February 2017 Price: 10$, £6.40, 32 Zł DLC 2 includes: *2 playable characters: Champa, Vados *New story *3 parallel quests: 104, 105, 106 *8 new attacks: **Destruction's Concerto: Comet **Destruction's Concerto: Starfall **Destruction's Concerto: Meteor **Destruction's Conductor **God of Destruction's Roar **God of Destruction's Menace **Requiem of Destruction **Sonic Bomb *3 new costumes: **Android 14 Clothes **Android 13 Clothes **Super Android 13 Clothes *1 new vehicle: Freeza Force Space Pod *Super Souls: **"How dare you...! That's my Bulma!" **"Me... Protecting Some Pipsqueak" **"Buu Don't Wanna!" **"You're Just Pieces in a Game" **"Watch Your Ass" *2 emotes: Beerus Glare, Zen-oh Jump *New stage: Nameless Planet DLC3 (Super Pack 3) Release date: 25th April 2017 Price: 10$, £6.40, 32 Zł DLC 3 includes: *3 playable characters: Rosé Goku Black, Zamasu, Bojack *1 new mentor: Bojack *3 parallel quests: 107, 108, 109 *5 new attacks: **Reverse Launcher **Trap Shooter **Psycho Barrier **Grand Smasher **Super Black Kamehameha Rosé *3 new costumes: **Future Mai's Clothes and hat **Goku Black's Clothes **Zamasu's Clothes *5 Super Souls: **"You can't win..." **"Now, give your father a message for me." **"Eehee hee hee heee!" **"I really do love being immortal." **"I like you better when you're mad!" *2 emotes: Revere Him! Praise Him!, Atten-tion! DLC4 (Super Pack 4) Release date: 27th June 2017 Price: 10$, £6.40, 32 Zł DLC 4 includes: *2 playable characters: Vegito Blue, Merged Zamasu *New story *3 parallel quests: 110, 111, 112 *5 new attacks: **Divinity Unleashed **Holy Wrath **Lightning of Absolution **Blades of Judgement **Divine Wrath: Purification *2 new costumes: **Super Saiyan 4 Suit (Goku) and wig with a tail **Resistance Clothes and helmet *6 Super Souls: **"This fight is only just beginning!" **"I shall show you my great godly might!" **"I feel it... Everyone, lend me your power!" **"Sorry. You were way open there." **"I ain't losin'! Here's my full power!" **"I'm never going to forgive him!" *New stage: Future In Ruins DLC5 (Extra Pack 1) Release date: 5th Devember 2017 Price: 10$, £8, 40 Zł DLC 5 includes: *4 playable characters: Dabura, Buuhan, Tapion, Android 13 *1 new mentor: Zamasu *4 parallel quests: 113, 114, 115, 116, 117 *13 new attacks: **Super Ghost Buu Attack **Candy Beam (Super) **Petrifying Spit **Evil Blast **Handy Canon **S.S. Deadly Bomber **Brave Sword Slash **Hero's Flute **Evil Flame **Brave Sword Attack **Heavenly Arrow **God Splitter **Instant Severance *4 new costumes: **Pride Trooper Uniform **Toppo's Moustache **Ribrianne's Clothes **Ribrianne's Hood *8 Super Souls: **"I'll make good use of you!" **"I'm stronger than ever now!" **"The real fight starts now!" **"Looks like you're done!" **"If I don't do it, who will?" **"Earth is in your hands now!" **"Get serious, would you?" **"I'm thinking about becoming a God-Tuber." DLC6 (Extra Pack 2) Release date: 28th February 2018 Price: 10$, £8, 36 Zł DLC 6 includes: *4 playable characters: Jiren, Fu, Android 17 (DBS), Goku (Ultra Instinct) *New story *5 parallel quests: 118, 119, 120, 121, 122 *8 new attacks: **Rough Ranger **Power Impact **Meditation **Power Rush **Sneaky Strike **Confusion Blade **Energy Minefield **Remote Serious Bomb *2 new costumes: **Tuxedo **Wedding Dress *8 Super Souls: **"Now we're even." **"I have what I've become!" **"Time to get serious, I guess." **"Hmph! For justice!" **"This heat... will be your downfall!" **"Right then, let's begin the experiment!" **"For beauty! For elegance! For love!" **"This Super Saiyan 2 is crazy strong!" DLC7 (Extra Pack 3) Release: 28th August 2018 Price: 11$, 29 Zł DLC 7 includes: *2 new playable characters: Super Baby Vegeta, Kefla (Super Saiyan) *5 parallel quests: 123, 124, 125, 126, 127 *8 new attacks: **Revenge Death Ball **Valiant Drive **Revenge Final Flash **Gigantic Breaker **Blaster Ball **Ray Blast *3 new costumes: **Arabian Costume **Janemba suit and head **UI Goku wig *2 super souls: **"Alright, let's go wreck some faces!" **"Don't think I'm the same as before!" DLC8 (Extra Pack 4) Release: 19th December 2018 Price: 11$, 29 Zł, NIGGAS YALL BROKE DLC8 includes: *2 new playable characters: SSGSS Gogeta, Broly (FPSS) *1 new stage: Destroyed Tournament of Power Arena *5 new parallel quests: 128, 129, 130, 131, 132 *8 new attacks: **Gigantic Charge **Gigantic Rage **Powered Shell **Punisher Shield **Spirit Blaster **Assault Vanish **Gigantic Roar **God Punisher *3 new costumes: **SSGSS Gogeta's clothes **Broly (Full Power Super Saiyan)'s clothes **Broly Wig (Legendary Super Saiyan) *15 Super Souls **"Don't think I'm gonna show you any gratitude!" **"Shall we pick up where we left off?" **"Whoa, it's freezing here!" **"I can't have you dying on me!" **"Your father has been killed!" **"Heh heh! Now THIS is real power!" **"This is no time to mess around..." **"Th-Thanks..." **"Hey, you! You ready for me?!" **"I've waited an unbelievingly long time for this..." **"Hey, you think you could fight a little quieter?!" **"GAAAGH!" **"Hmph. I'm off to take a nap." **"You'd better survive, you got that?!" **"Leave the rest to me!" Bundles There are two bundles available for the main DLC, Super Pass, which includes all 4 Super Packs, and Extra Pass, which includes the four Extra Packs. Season Pass also includes an early unlock for Future Trunks from DBS. Season Pass: 30$, £20, 80 Zł Extra Pack Set: 40$, £13.60, 125 Zł Other *Steve Aoki Pack: free downloadable bonus which adds a DJ NPC to the city who you can talk to to listen to some remixes of Dragon Ball music. *Pre-Order Bonus: awarded to those who pre ordered the game, includes base Goku Black as a playable character and an extra vehicle, Tao Pai Pai's pillar, price: 5$, £4, 20 Zł *Anime Music Pack: a pack of 11 songs from the Dragon Ball Anime that can be used for lobby and battles, price: 15$, £13, 60 Zł